


Victory Lap (and Trophy)

by weilongfu



Category: Hello Stranger (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: Xavier is pleased to see Mico came to his game. He also takes a victory lap with his supposed trophy.It's Mico. Mico is his trophy.
Relationships: Xavier de Guzman/Mico Ramos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Victory Lap (and Trophy)

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/633009249175355392)

Xavier emerged from the locker room in time to catch Mico as he jumped at him. The dropping of his bag was of little consequence. He’d rather have Mico in his arms anyway.

“Hi Mico,” Xavier said while nuzzling Mico’s cheek. “Did you watch the whole game?”

“Of course I did!” Mico slapped Xavier’s shoulder and Xavier didn’t have to see Mico’s face to know he was doing his pouting-without-pouting expression. “I’m even wearing the jersey like you asked!”

Xavier let his eyes run over his boyfriend’s body. “I see that, and I saw earlier.” Xavier tugged on the collar. “I approve.”

Mico scrunched up his nose. “You had better.”

“And what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Did you approve?” Xavier flexed and struck a pose. “Didn’t I do well on the court today?”

“Barely tolerable. Three stars.”

Xavier pretended to clutch at his chest. “Only three? Oh, I feel so faint and wounded.” Xavier staggered back and nearly tripped over his own bag. “Ay me, my boyfriend thinks I was only barely tolerable. What a scornful day.”

“Ugh…” Mico rolled his eyes. “I regret all those literature lessons now.”

“Oh but if only I had known my darkest days had come. What sorrow has befallen me?”

“Okay, okay, enough!” Mico stomped over and pulled Xavier down before pressing a quick peck to his lips, forehead, and cheeks. “You were amazing.” Mico cupped Xavier’s cheek and rested his forehead against Xavier’s. “Really really amazing. So amazing that I’m sure your fan club just gained several new members.”

“Who needs a fan club? I’ve got the only fan I need right here.” Xavier pulled Mico back into his arms and spun him around. “And he approves! He said I did amazing!”

“Xavier! Put me down!”

“Nope! This is my award for a fantastic game right here.” Xavier threw Mico over his shoulder despite the squawk of protest. “Time to take my victory lap and then a victory date.”

“Xavier!” Mico beat his fists on Xavier’s back to no avail. “God, at least don’t forget your bag!”

“Oh, good point. Thanks babe.”


End file.
